Mechanics in all industries often have a need to mount a pipe or other physical element in place that is difficult to secure. Piping, axles, and other round parts are particularly difficult as they have no edge on which a jack can catch.
In a mechanic's shop, vises are used for this purpose. Typically, a vise is mounted permanently on a solid structure, such as a work bench, or in a mobile mechanic, a truck's work box or bed. These tend to be very solid devices, but not portable enough for use under a car or to hold an axle in place.
A similar problem occurs for jacks that are used to raise a car. In previous decades, many cars were designed to handle industry standard jacks that fit into bumpers of vehicles. As vehicles have become constructed in different ways, the trend is for a manufacturer to have a jack that fits specifically into a set of mounting holes or in a very specific place under the car, and almost no other place can be considered safe, as the vehicles are constructed to handle the weight of the car in that one mounting position.
Floor jacks of many types are available from third parties. Most floor jacks have a several-inch-wide mounting platform that a user places under the axle on the side of the car that has a flat tire. In lifting the vehicle using the flat platform of a floor jack, however, a danger exists that the axle can slide to one side of the jack's mounting platform, which can damage the vehicle or any individual close to or under the to vehicle.
Other jacks have a simple telescoping hydraulic platform that can fit into any place under the car where a user can find a solid location. These locations might be at the back side of a wheel hub, such that any lift on the jack directly lifts the tire, or on the axle itself, sometimes with an intermediary device to keep the axle from sliding off, such as a small piece of wood that allows for the weight of the axle to sit more firmly on the jack.
The mechanic industry and automotive vehicle operators would benefit from a jack that is constructed to lift the side of a vehicle that has a way of connecting with a vehicle and securely lifting it, while at the same time minimizing slippage and danger to both vehicle and operator.